Definition of a Perfect Love Cliche
by LovelyMissCherryTopping
Summary: A skateboarder, musician, and a passionate Ally Dawson runs away from her childhood home in a feeble effort to escape her life. Years have past and she begins to search for a suitable place to settle down and start her new life, what happens when a certain blond haired beauty finds her first?
1. Words can change your destiny

**_A/N: _**_Um, well hey everyone, This is a new fanfiction obviously, and I just wanted to let you know that this is my very first one. Please don't hate on it, it took me a while to write this and I really hope that I will get lots of comments/follows/favorites! Please, again, enjoy and give me some tips about my writing skills or just the grand scheme of things :) _

_I already love every single person who read this already, it means so much to me! And to those of you who will stay committed to this story and for the possible long waits for a new upload, thank you in advance :) that means the world to me x) _

_I do not own Austin and Ally so therefore I will go beg on my knees until they beg ME to own it. xD_

_StAy AwKwArD xP _

* * *

**Definition of a Perfect Love Cliche`**

**Chapter 1:**

_**"Words can change your destiny"**_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

**_Four__ years ago..._**

_Breathe in, breathe out..._

_I tried desperately to hold in my frustration towards my beloved parents, their eyes intently staring at my being. There I sat, telling my mother and father that I no longer desired to live by their standards, I wanted to be free, to be me._

_My mother's bottom lip quivered in utter defiance when I just exploded in their faces, exclaiming that I did not want to have any part of their family business, to not be the perfect dream girl they have always wanted. My father's eyebrows knitted together in anger at my outburst. Why should I listen to my parents though? I never did to begin with, they would always tell be to slip into some fancy attire to attend a banquet for them, I would just trudge up the damn stairs and throw on whatever the hell I wanted. I never cared for their opinion, I never did._

_And yet here we are, all three of us having an epic glaring contest until one of us at least attempted to calm themselves down enough to talk._

_The tension that lingered between us was finally cut off by a heavy sigh, my mother was rubbing her face with the palms of her hands in a desperate need to relieve some stress. "Honey-" my mother began pathetically. I merely scoffed at her attempt to calm things down, my father still ablaze with fury._

_"We understand your frustration-" I instantly cut off my mother, understand me? That was a stupid-ass thing to say! They do not understand what they put me through! They force me to do whatever they want, I'm like their own personal puppet. They try and dress me up in what they want, they try and fashion my attitude to that of a perfect love child, they try and change me and not once have I heard them tell me just to be myself!_

_"Whoa! Hey, how on earth could you possibly understand me?! Have you ever even heard my side of the story huh?! Ha-"_

_"Shut up young lady and let your mother finish!" My father screeches catching me off guard. Of course I knew that he would in fact scream at me, but it was a rare tone for him, and when does us it, you better stay quiet or you might never have a social life again. I huffed and sunk back into the cushions of our couch giving the death glare up to my mother in a feeble attempt to tell her to just get the hell over with her juvenile speech._

_"Thank you." My mother sighed, "as I was saying, we understand your frustration but you also have to respect our wishes, and that means completing the few tasks in which we ask you to accomplish. "_

_"Like ruining my life." I mutter underneath my breath._

_"What did you just say young lady?" My father snapped. You could tell he was losing it, you could practically see smoke coming from his ears and his face resembled that of a tomato._

_"I said you are ruining my damn life!" I screamed shooting straight up out of my seated position. I was mad, not able to control my anger at this moment in time. I just want to break something (preferably my father's face) and scream in utter agony. I was finished with my parents antics, and I mean finished. I do not want to live in a world where my parents own me, where they completely throw out the real me! Is it really that hard for them to grasp that concept?!_

_"Say it again! Come on, I dare you!" My mother exclaimed, and in that moment my whole body quivered in fury. They were testing my patience, that does not stand right by me. I clutched my hands tight into fists, a scowl written across my lips, bullets of sweat rolled their way down my vain exposed forehead. And after that split second of silence, everything I have wanted to ever say for thirteen years came tumbling out of my mouth. Words that I could never take back._

_"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN THAT FASHION! I HAVE KEPT MY MOUTH SHUT OVER THESE YEARS AND SAID NOTHING! YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO KEEP LIVING IN THIS LIFE STYLE FOREVER? DID YOU EVER EXPECT ME TO ONE DAY TO TELL YOU THAT I WOULD LIKE TO DO THINGS ON MY OWN FOR ONCE? FOR GOD'S SAKE! WOULD PLEASE JUST LISTENING TO ME INSTEAD OF TREAT ME LIKE A FUCKIN PUPPET?!" I used all of my willpower in order to make as much emphasis on each word as I could._

_I stood there, panting, waiting for my parents to scream at me... Anything. But instead they stand there with their idiotic, shocking faces. They were at a loss for words. I slightly smirked in triumph, I finally shut them up, something I never thought could be accomplished with these people I call my parents._

_"Is that what you really think Ally?" My father states sternly after a few minutes of deathly silence._

_"Yes." I state plainly._

_"Well if that's the case, Then go up to your room and you will be restricted from ridding your skateboard, playing your guitar, or hanging with friends." My mom rattles it off as if there was nothing wrong with it... if you think about it, those few things right there, those small nuances in my life actually are mainly the only things that make up my life. Skateboarding, that has been in my life since I was little. My older brother, Andrew, began to teach me while I was in first grade and he was in sixth grade, he is now a pro skater and I admire him so much. He is literally my inspiration, just the thought of him could keep me going for weeks. My parents practically disowned him after he relieved the news that he wanted to become a pro skater, he went against their backs and accomplished his dreams and it paid off too because he is now very successful and is engaged to a beautiful girl named Eve, she is a skater as well. Sometimes when I have a stressful day, I will call her up and she will try and take my mind off of my day until I feel a bit better. The unfortunate part of this story is that Andrew and Eve live all the way up in New York, also he is out on tour for his skateboard company, doing a few shows and demonstrations. He had to leave Eve and I behind for roughly a year, it's been nine months now, he should be home around spring of next year and if you haven't guessed yet, I'm really wishing for him to come home sooner.  
_

_Music is pretty much the only thing that keeps me sane besides my brother. If a melody somehow find's it's way into my mind, I have to write the notes down, no questions asked. Lyrics are practically the story of my life, every single word I write is just another emotional roller coaster for me. I certainly could NOT live without my music, it is just like taking my voice away from me._

_Friends? They help me conquer the hardships of my life, even though my only friends consists of Harmony, my best friend since forever. She and I attend the same middle school and not to mention skateboarding buddies. I was never very good at making friends considering that I have only made one in my whole life. I would nearly die if I couldn't talk to her for over a week, let alone a day._

_"RIGHT NOW!" My father yelled for the hundredth time today. I realized that I zoned out and was just awkwardly staring at my parents for the past five minutes. I scowled towards my devil parents and quickly made my way up the stairs and into my room making sure to slam my bedroom door in the process. I finally let the tears flow down my blood drained face as I plopped down on my bed. I could help but accuse myself for ruining me and my parents relationship.  
_

_And boy I was so right._

* * *

**_Later on..._**

_Things merely became even worse from that point on. Slowly but surely my parents really began not to care for me, they told my numerous times that was merely a self-absorbed little teenage brat. They didn't really care about me, they didn't care where I went, they didn't care how late I stayed out, and they never really cared who I hung out with. They never acknowledged my presence whenever I was around them, never thoroughly answered my questions. And for a couple of months, I thought it was great, that I was free. That is, until my mother passed away...  
_

_May 14th, 2010 5:46 p.m. I was a scrawny girl of fourteen and I watched as they laid my mother's casket into the unappealing earth below. My Brother was home from his tour and was greeted with the tragic news that his mother had died. He was sitting in the very front with Eve tucked under his arm for emotional support. I sat next to him, willing myself to cry over my mother's final absence. In all honesty, she wasn't such a bad mother, she was kind and gentle towards me. She cared for me and only wanted the best for her little girl.  
_

_After the funeral, when my father and I were home alone... he completely lost it. My father drenched himself in alcohol, becoming very unstable. _

_"DADDY!" I screeched out in pain, but my cries for help were useless because he swung yet another punch directed to my abdomen. _

_"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU MADE HER DIE! IT WAS ALL YOUR FUCKIN FAULT!" He screamed at me over and over again. A broken record that will never be fixed._

_The abuse continued for until Christmas of 2011, No one ever found out that my father was abusing me, not even my brother who moved to England with Eve due to his company branching out to other countries. He phoned every few months, I missed him so much, but I knew he had his hands full with his work so we exchanged a few meaningless words and hung up. _

_I woke up the morning of December 25th, 2011 with a black eye and a bruised rib cage. My mind was foggy from the events of the other night. My father came home late the night of Christmas Eve as drunk as ever. I was tucked under my covers shivering violently, The lights all out, just me in my frightened state. I heard the front door slam and the sound of stumbling downstairs. I felt like the devil just walked right through my front door. The footsteps climbed ever so slow up the stairs and came to a halt in front of my bedroom door. Let all hell brake loose. _

_That morning that I decided I would escape it all, drop my life here and and now, leave the place I called home for so long and start and new legacy. So the night of Christmas day, I packed up all of my belongings and sneaked out when my father was passed out on the couch in the living room. _

* * *

_**Present Day...**  
_

My name is Ally Marie Dawson, It's the year 2013, I'm seventeen years old, and Iv'e been a runaway for the past two years.

And I regret every single word I said that day.

those words changed my destiny.

* * *

_**A/N:** Again, I love everyone whom read this first chapter :) you mean the world to me. You always will :) Please review and continue to read Definition of a Perfect Love Cliche` :)_

_Your's truly_

_Lovely Miss Cherry Topping._

_StAy AwKwArD xP_


	2. Complications of a new life

_**A/N: **So I really want to say that I love ya'll and you are wonderful, amazing, exquisite, extraordinary, and every other word in the English language that has the same definition as those :D  
_

_I do not own Austin and Ally so therefore I must sit in front of the television set stuffing myself in sweets sulking in my loneliness... _

_StAy AwKwArD xP_

* * *

**Definition of a Perfect Love Cliche` **

**Chapter 2:**

_**"Complications of a new life"**_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

**_Christmas Day, 11:35 a.m. 2011..._**

_I road my skateboard, guitar in hand and backpack strapped securely around my shoulder. The night blinded me as I road down the street of my neighborhood, the dull street lights obviously not helping me at all. I honestly wasn't sure where I was going to go from here, I mapped out places where I could possibly stay for the night a while back but in all honesty I wasn't even sure if my Grandparents was an option now. So I just made my way down the twisting roads, not really caring where I ended up. The sound of my skateboard skidding underneath me made for nice company as I made the lonely journey down the baron streets, My brown locks lightly brushed against my tear-stained eyes as the cool breeze made for a nice breather (The perks of living in Miami), and the stars that gleamed above me seemed to light my way._

_I road for possibly hours, circling around random places until I found myself stopping in front of an all too familiar household. I let a small smile grace my chapped lips as I saw the light still glowing bright in the right upstairs window. I kicked up my old battered skateboard and ran to the tree, I leaned my precious board against it and began to make my way to the window. I reached the top, completely parallel to her bedroom window. I knew this girl all too well, sleep was definitely not in her vocabulary._

_"Harmony!" I whisper-yelled tapping on her window lightly, I could see her lounging on her bed, her eyes glued to her mini tv set watching her favorite movie of all times, Bye Bye Birdie. Possibly one of the most cheesiest movies ever made, but it made her feel all 'good and warm inside' (as she would say). _

_"Harmony!" I said again but dragging it out a bit longer, I tapped on her widow and this time I saw her stir and look up to me. Her eyes instantly widened and she quickly shut off her movie, than rushed over to open the window, shock still evident in her facial features._

_"What the hell Ally?!" She whisper-yelled, "What on earth are you doing here?" _

_I sighed, "Can I possibly come in? It's a long story." There was a lot of explaining to do, the reason why I was outside of her bedroom window at midnight on Christmas Day was only a fragment of it._

_"Yeah sure." I climbed in quickly as she closed the window closing the curtains soon after. I was already sitting upright on her bed, my back pressed up against the wall, she joined me sitting cross legged facing me. I took in her features as best as I could, I might not ever see her again after tonight. her platinum blond hair fell well past her bony shoulders, small dots of freckles outlined her wonderfully large emerald green eyes, her thin lips curved into a tight smile as she studied me back. Somehow she knew that this was going to be her last night to spend with me._

_"Okay, what's going?" Her voice barely above a whisper, I could tell she knew something was wrong, she could read me like an open book._

_"Where should I start?" I sighed running my hands through my now knotty hair._

_"The beginning." And in that moment, all my past, everything that I have never dared to tell a soul came tumbling from my trembling lips. I cried, harder then I had done in the past four years, I needed this I've waited for this moment since it all started. I could see that midway through my sob story, my best friend, partner in crime, had unmistakable tears trailing down the sides of her delicate face. She felt for me, she didn't know exactly what to think or say, but she understood me. Once I concluded my heart filled story, we were both at a loss for words, so we copped by holding each other crying hysterically.  
_

_Neither__ of us knew exactly what to do, so we did exactly what felt right in the moment, and that was to hold each other as our life depended on it._

_"What are you going to do now?" Tears choking my best friend as she spoke._

_"Honestly... I don't know." My voice quivered in the same manner. _

_she paused. "You could stay with us." She whispered, I shook my head and sighed heavily. I have already thought of that, there was just way too many flaws with that._

_"I can't." I sighed pulling back to look at her square in the eyes._

_"Why?" She questioned, more like begged me to give her an answer, I thinks she knows where this is leading to._

_"Harmony, once my father realizes I'm missing, he will come out and hunt me down. You and I both know that this would be the first place that he would look." _

_"We could call the police-" _

_"He would be out of the house by then." I cut into her sentence, there was simply no way around this, I had to leave, and I had to do it tonight._

_"So I guess this is goodbye then." She chokes out, tears now sliding down her face once again. I smile a small smile, I want her to know that I was going to be okay, I wanted her to know that I would see her again even if it would have to be a decade from now. I stroked her hair lightly, trying to comfort her, I hated seeing her in this state, it made me feel horrible._

_"No, it's not goodbye, I swear on it Harmony, I will see you again. I will find you, I just need to flee from here, for a while. This is not goodbye, this is see you soon." I smiled my teary smile to her again, and this time she responded with the same smile._

_"I want to give you something." She said quickly retracting herself from my hold and made her way over her dresser. She dug around in her drawer before pulling out a small white box. Once she got back on her seated position on the bed, she shoved to box in my hands._

_"I was going to give this to you for your Christmas present, and since I wasn't going to see you tomorrow that's when I was going to give it to you, but I guess it could be a piece of me to you before you... leave." I took that top off of the box and pulled out the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It was a simple silver chain with a red half heart as it's charm._

_"Why is it only a half of a heart?" I question, Harmony chuckled and pulled out a necklace that was hiding underneath her shirt, it appeared to be the other half of the heart._

_"It's a friendship necklace silly." She smiled that brilliant smile of her's, "Now look at the back." She demonstrated with her own necklace. I twisted mine over, and in small lettering it said:_

_'Harmony, I will forever be you best friend xx' _

_I gasped at the beautiful penmanship, how beautifully crafted it was. I looked over to Harmony's and it said simply:_

_'Ally, my best friend forevermore xx'_

_Tears welled up into my already bloodshot eyes, this was the best gift anyone has ever given to me, there was no way I was letting this go."Oh my God Harmony, it's so beautiful."_

_"I want you to keep it with you, wear it always so I can always be with you, and you can always be with me." More tears fell, Niagara Fall was let loose after that sentence was said. Both of us not wanting to let go of the remaining time we had left, it was all so real for both of us, the life in which we never thought we had to endure.  
_

_We exchanged a few more thoughtful words until I had to leave, the same words still stick to me, the same words I told her right before I left._

_"I will see you again, I swear on it."_

_Then I disappeared into the night._

* * *

**_Present day December 2nd, 2013 1:46 a.m. ..._**

I twisted the small heart shaped charm between my fingers, I kept my promise, I never even thought about unclasping it from me. I wore it ever since that day, always thinking about her, every single day of every single second I have been gone. She was the only person in my life that kept my breathing, she was the only person whom kept me alive through this horror story called my life. I will never forget her, and I will find her again, but when it's safe. It's not safe yet.

_"Everyone who is being dropped off at Central Square, please gather your belongings, we are stopping momentary."_

A voice over the speaker system jolted me from my daydreaming state. I was currently in New York on a city bus, don't ask my how I got from Miami all the way to here, it's a long painful story in which I would like not to repeat.

I collected my belongings and shoved them back into my backpack, I then took a hold of my skateboard and guitar ready to exit this moving hellhole. It was just about two a.m. in the morning and I was ready to not be on this bucket of bolts any longer then I had too, I was eager to begin my new adventure in New York.

* * *

_**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! Please stay tuned for more Definition of a Perfect Love__ Cliche`_

_Your's __truly_

_Lovely Miss Cherry Topping_

_StAy AwKwArD xP_


	3. Screaming Words and Hating Sympathy

_**A/N: **__Hey guys... this is the last chapter I'm writing tonight, I'm restless, I have no school tomorrow so I mean what the hell right?_

_I do not own Austin and Ally so therefore I must eat go to Duncan Donuts and stuff my face full of the sugary goodness..._

_StAy AwKwArD xP _

* * *

**Definition of a Perfect Love Cliche`**

**Chapter 3:**

_**"Running into him"**_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

**_December 2nd, 2013 2:05 a.m. ..._**

The Bus finally came to a halt and I hoisted up all of my belongings than scrambled past the mob of people all trying to gather their own shit together, and stumbled off the bus. I gaped in awe as my eyes glued to the glorious wonders before me, New York in all it's city-light-glory. It almost seemed as if night was nonexistent here, the light made it seem if it was broad daylight at two a.m. A grin plastered on my frozen estate as I marveled at it's wonder. I have always wanted to come and visit Andrew when he lived here in New York, and here I am in New York, not to see my brother though, to escape my father.

After all these years I have been gone from home, I have not even seen one poster, one news report of a missing child. Me. I guess my father either completely forgot me or just doesn't really just a damn. That just goes to show you exactly how he thought of me. Worthless.

I whipped away the stray, lonely tear that was now rolling down my face. No. I promised myself that I would never shed another tear about my past life, never again will I relive those horrid memories.

Sighing to myself I gathered myself together again and dropped my board down on the ground, "Here we go..." I breathed out as I began to skate deeper and deeper into the emerald city.

* * *

_**December 2nd, 2013 10:36 a.m. ...**_

Sunlight seeped into my skin as the sun beat down upon me. I let a small yon escape my lips as I stretched my limbs having them crack and pop in the process. My eyes fluttered open to see clear skies and a full sun out on this morning, although the sun was warm, the atmosphere was quite the opposite. The cool December winds blew past me as I tried to snuggle more into my over sized sweat shirt. I was pretty sure my ears and nose were about to freeze off by the sudden blast of winter air.

After I departed the bus, I road into the city without any expectations at all, I just wanted to explore. And explored I did because after a few hours of mindless wondering, I eventually found myself in a deserted alley on the outskirts of New York City, where the neighborhoods were. It didn't look all that nice, in fact, this seemed to be a neighborhood that held not the most financial deprived people, a perfect place where I could fit in. I was so exhausted from yesterday's events that I crashed in the alley that I am currently hiding out in.

Snow lined the alley, it sparkled with all of it's brilliance and it's innocence, something in which I could only wish to gain one day. I hope that one day, one day in my twisted life to sparkle with brilliance, to show my true colors. I wish...

my thoughts were rudely interrupted when I heard what sounded like a faint slam of a door, I filched, I don't necessarily want to be caught lounging around in an abandoned alley in the heart of New York. So many unlikely experiences raddled through my mind, I could get robbed, although I don't have any precious items that I possess that would be of any value. Raped? That is a possibility, but once they see how utterly unsanitary and ugly my body is, they would drop me like a dead fly.

"I don't care! I. Don't. Care! You can't control my damn life! I'm not your fuckin puppet!"

I froze.

Those same words, they sound so familiar and... mine.

_"Say it again! Come on, I dare you!" My mother exclaimed, and in that moment my whole body quivered in fury. They were testing my patience, that does not stand right by me. I clutched my hands tight into fists, a scowl written across my lips, bullets of sweat rolled their way down my vain exposed forehead. And after that split second of silence, everything I have wanted to ever say for thirteen years came tumbling out of my mouth. Words that I could never take back._

_"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN THAT FASHION! I HAVE KEPT MY MOUTH SHUT OVER THESE YEARS AND SAID NOTHING! YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO KEEP LIVING IN THIS LIFE STYLE FOREVER? DID YOU EVER EXPECT ME TO ONE DAY TO TELL YOU THAT I WOULD LIKE TO DO THINGS ON MY OWN FOR ONCE? FOR GOD'S SAKE! WOULD PLEASE JUST LISTENING TO ME INSTEAD OF TREAT ME LIKE A FUCKIN PUPPET?!"_

The memories flooded back in, each word as clear as day... those unmistakable words that will forever haunt me in my dreams. Those words that changed my destiny. Those same words that came from my sinful mouth.

I sunk back into the brick wall behind me, tears threatening to fall from my already glossy eyes. I promised myself that I would never cry over my past... never again. But those words, those words that seem to cut me to the core every time I hear them, send the water fall, send the tears of the life I have ruined with 73 chosen words. Let them flow with regret, pain, and sorrow. I let them fall, vowing them to be my last, my last tears I will let fall. I will not let those words crush me again, I will not let them rule me.

And as if my senses kicked in without me realizing it, I stood up roughly, sprinting down the lonely alley, trying to find the source of the words.

Out of my hiding spot I came, out into the open. I exposed myself to the daylight of New York, I was about losing my mind when I saw a boy standing in the snow. His eyes ablaze with fury, his fists curled into balls at his side as he desperately fought against his anger. His eyes aimed for a petite woman standing in the doorway of one of the houses, the house I was sleeping against.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, my mind exploding with craziness, the words tumbled from my sinful mouth before I had a chance to think.

The boy and the woman's heads snapped to me after my sudden outburst, shock evident in their facial features. They were most definitely not expecting me and all of my being.

"Please! No more words! No more! can't take it! I would let those words rule my life anymore! Don't utter those dreadful words! They cause pain, and destroy whatever sanity you have left! THEY RUINED ME!" I yelled, words jumbled in my brain, they collided with one another, they repeated over and over and over again. _A broken record that will never be fixed._

* * *

_**December 2, 2013 12:45 p.m. ...**_

My eyes snapped open, my breath rapidly pumping in and out of my lungs, bullets of sweat cascaded down my forehead, and my body trembled. I stared at a plain white ceiling, I could spot the splotches of mold, water trying to seep it's way through the ceiling. Wait... ceiling, where am I?

My eyes grew widen at the sudden realization, where hell am I?! A scream ripped through my throat as I shot up straight, I felt as if I was going to go crazy again, I am somewhere where I don't know of, a place I haven't been in for two years...

Footsteps awakened me from my mini ranting session to myself, the woman whom was standing into doorway only just moments ago came running in. Her eyes wide with anticipation, she seemed socked at my mere existence.

"Oh my, dear are you alright?" She asked frantically, what was her problem?

"Who are you?" I sunk back into the cushions, I am in a house with a frantic lady I don't know... sue me for being scared!

"You blacked out after you... yelled." She smiled a small, fragile, smile. I saw sympathy swirl deep in her chocolate brown eyes. Sympathy... I hate sympathy.

* * *

_**August 18, 2012 6:48 p.m. ...**_

_I walked down some random road with little civilization, I think I was in Virginia, but I wasn't sure anymore. Tears feel from my eyes, I know I promised myself that I would never cry again, but today was a special day for me. I day I will never forget, ever. My mother's birthday. She would be exactly 45 today, and I miss her more than life itself. _

_I mean, she wasn't the worst mother ever. Before my... outburst, she tried her damn hardest to make me happy (besides the whole 'not letting me be me' thing). She was wonderful. When I was younger, she would take me to the beach (which wasn't far from our house so we walked) and watch the sunset. We would the proceed to watch the stars dance above the ocean. I loved her... I still love her. I would do anything to bring her back and comfort me._

_I have been walking for God knows how long, guitar in hand and skateboard securely strapped to my backpack. I hugged my side with my left arm, hunched over to conceal my tear-stained features. Why must I endure such a tragic life?_

_My legs tired from the day's travels, I fell (with control... sorta) beside the road tossing my guitar next to me. I shook off my burden of a backpack tucking my knees to my chin. Silent tears fell from my already weary eyes. _

_ The sun nearly gripped onto the edge of the horizon. Vibrant colors consisted of orange, red, and pink coated the sky in all it's brilliance, completely and utterly breathtaking. The sight that I haven't noticed until I paid attention to my surroundings. _

_Mom._

_Why must one of the most simplistic aspects of nature remind me of my beloved mother? just the hues of the sky can remind me of her, why? Why must it be so hard?_

_I felt more tears escape my eyes, and with that, I plopped my head on my knees. I wanted to be finished with my sobbing fest, I promised myself!_

_The rumble of a car motor disconnected me from my thoughts, My head instantly snapped upright to reveal a pale green mini-van that was slowly rolling down the road. And my speculation was proven correct when it stopped right in front of me._

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Yeah I know I kinda left it on a cliffhanger but that just means you will stay tuned for the next chapter right? Right._

_Your's truly_

_Lovely Miss Cherry Topping._

_StAy AwKwArD xP_


End file.
